


The Shackles of Fate

by Antinanco (Greeneye)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Character Study, Father-Son Relationship, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greeneye/pseuds/Antinanco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story starts after Shay and Haytham confronting Achilles. Shay's words triggered Haytham's memories about his father, eventually he thought of his conversation with Adewale. Although he had so many valid reasons to support his own acts, Haytham was haunted by his own words towards his father.</p><p>Then Shay came into his cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shackles of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> this is written mainly based on Rogue and Forsaken. i know Edward has dark hair in Forsaken but well, Edward has golden hair in Black Flag, which i followed when describing Haytham's memory about his dad.

「如果我們不能心懷寬恕與仁慈，我們將建構出怎樣的世界?」

Haytham坐在椅上，頹然地望著置於桌上的配劍出神。這柄劍救過好些人，也殺過好些人，當中有些人固然死不足惜，但年輕的大團長，卻無法斷定消逝於這柄劍下的所有靈魂都有一個該死的理由。在這北冰洋的夜晚，船隻破開冰層、滑過霜水慢慢前行，海浪緩而有節地拍打船身，油燈裡的燭火不安地跳動。Haytham知道時間不會為任何人停留，但看著面前的劍，微弱的海浪聲將他領到回憶的長廊之上，將他帶回倫敦的某個冬夜。油燈、書香，短劍，還有那從未因時光而磨蝕的輪廓，當年的情景像墨水傾落紙片一樣，緩緩蕩開。雖然事隔多年，Haytham還清楚記得那雙仁慈睿智的海藍色眸子，還有在油燈底下折射出暗光的沙金色髮梢。

「你要學習的事情太多了，不僅要學會如何運用握在手心的寸鐵，更要學會判斷，知道甚麼時候把它收回鞘內。」

多年以來，他從未敢忘父親的教誨，但他做到了嗎? 

「我曾跟你的父親共事，Haytham，他要知道你變成這樣，定必以你為恥。」

_那是因為我注定無法走他的舊路。_

「真的，我不知道父親還懂得羞恥。」

_我終生背負您的姓氏，但我同時是聖殿的大團長，此時此地，我只能用這句話讓他閉嘴。請原諒我，父親。_

「別說你父親的不是，孩子! 如果你能有一半像他，那已算是天大的恩賜。」

Haytham合上雙眼，嘴唇無聲地說出當天回應Adewale的那句話語：

「或是恩賜、或是詛咒，我就是我。」

他是Haytham Kenway，聖殿騎士團的大團長，這是不爭的事實。

正思忖間，有人敲門，Haytham正了坐姿，喚對方進來。

「Sir，抱歉打擾，我剛才忘了問你接下來的目的地。」Shay來到Haytham面前：「在我展開調查前，我想先送你過去。」

「紐約就好。」Haytham隨意回應。

Shay的加入有助打擊兄弟會，令教團能在新大陸站穩住腳。對教團來說，這位刺客獵人確實作出了重大貢獻。但對於Haytham來說，Shay遠不止於此。Charles是他座下最忠實的部下，而且從不違逆他的意思，但如果你無法說服Shay，他拒絕服從之餘，還會當面指出你的謬誤。兩種下屬，他都需要。是的，讓愛爾蘭人離開無疑是一個極其艱難的決定，但Haytham清楚知道，作為叛變者，Shay對教團貢獻越大，處境就越危險，在Shay剿滅兄弟會的過程中，教團內就有不少流言蜚語，現在大業已成，讓Shay遠去，對他本人、或是騎士團都是利多於弊。在這種情形下，大團長本身的意願也就不那麼重要了。可是想到這一別可能就是數十年光景，Haytham遲疑了一下，忽然喚了下屬的名字。

「Shay。」  
「有甚麼吩咐嗎，Sir?」  
「如果你找到盒子，除非我死了，否則你必須前來向我匯報。還有，每個月你都要寫信，向我報告行蹤和調查進度，懂了?」說出這番話後，連Haytham自己也覺得有點意外，他從未用過這種嚴苛的口吻跟Shay說話。果然，愛爾蘭人挑挑眉毛，但還是順從地點點頭。

「我會記住的，sir，不過──」Shay頓了一下：「你看來臉色不大好?」  
「謝謝關心，我很好。」Haytham冷冷地道：「你可以出去了。」  
「Sir，如果──」  
「沒聽懂我的命令? 我叫你出去。」

Shay一語不發地轉身離去。

幹得好，Haytham，現在Shay大概認定自己遭上級流放了。英國人對著緊閉的木門，無力地閉上眼睛，指頭輕輕按揉鼻樑。今晚太多情緒，若非怕洞察力極強的下屬看出甚麼端偽，他絕不會用上那種口吻對他說話──尤其Shay正是令他心亂的原因之一。

一會兒後，再次有人敲響了木門，但來人並未在Haytham應聲後開門進來。大團長走去開門，發現一個水手捧著一盤子晚餐，戰戰兢兢地站在門前。這多少讓Haytham有點意外，由於Shay是唯一獲准進入他起居室的人，所以送餐的事也由他負責，今晚來送餐的，卻是一個水手。  
「船長呢?」  
「回大團長的話，船、船長正在開船。」  
「那Gist呢?」  
「呃，Master Gist正在甲板上跟船長討論甚麼……」

Haytham接過餐盤，沉吟過後對水手說：「告訴船長我有話要跟他說，請他半個小時後過來，讓Gist開船就好。」

半小時後，Shay再次來到他的面前，一臉木然地道：「Sir，有什麼可為您效勞?」  
聽到他的語氣，Haytham皺了皺眉頭。其他騎士跟他說話時都得用敬稱，但Shay大概不慣，每次用上敬稱時都會很彆扭，還不只一次說錯，所以每次他一用敬稱旁人都笑。也因為這個原因，Haytham特許Shay跟他說話時免用敬稱。

「讓你過來沒甚麼要事，我只想就剛才的無禮舉動向你道歉，對不起。」  
「言重了。」Shay頓一頓，接著道：「恕我直言，sir，我清楚自己的位置，或者我無權過問，但相比起道歉，我更希望知道是甚麼事纏繞著您。」  
「那是私事。」  
「所以我才問，我不認為你會讓我的水手為你分憂解難。」

聞言的男人乾澀地笑了：「Achilles說你不尊重上級，我總算領教到了。」

「如果您認為我的言語有所冒犯，我願向您致歉，但我希望您明白此舉完全出於善意，因為我明白獨自背負一切是有多困難的事。」Shay接著說：「我尚有Gist為我分擔，但您呢? Sir?」

見大團長遲遲未有回應，Shay有點洩氣地道：「如果沒甚麼事，我先出去了。但有需要的話，您可隨時命人召我過來。」言罷，他後退幾步，轉身朝門口走去。Haytham看著他漸遠的背影，終於開口：

「拜託，Shay，不要再對我用敬稱了，他們笑你不是沒原因的。」

Shay有點愕然地回過頭來，注意到Haytham嘴角上稍瞬即逝的笑意。

「坐。」

Shay按照Haytham的指示坐到椅上，看著大團長為他倒茶，二人久久都未有開腔。Shay耐心地等著，也不知過了多久，Haytham垂著眼睛，開始訴說小時候和爸爸相處的各種往事。說完以後，大團長輕輕地嘆了口氣：「剛才你在雪地上的話讓我想到他了。」

「我一直以為你們父子關係不好，上回你跟Adewale說的──」  
「我沒有別的選擇，抗辯只會搞砸你的任務。事實上我也不在乎Adewale怎麼想，他高興的話隨時可以找我爸告狀去。那番話雖非出自真心，但我並不後悔，在那個時刻，確保行動順利比維護個人名聲更重要。」  
「但那番說話始終令你心裡戚戚然? 因為你沒有辯護的同時，也摒棄了父親的名聲。」Shay垂著眼，盯著長有微繭的指頭，半天才徐徐開口：「小時候我隨父親出海，在十六歲那年，我們遇上了暴風，船身嚴重損毀。當時海面的能見度很低，船隻不住劇烈晃動。我死抓著船桅，在暴風雨中尋找了好久，才發現父親的縱影。他正抓著船邊，下半身早已落入海中。我沿著船桅來到甲板上，但由於畏死，我沒敢立刻放手，爬過去把他救起。因為這幾秒的遲疑，我親眼看著父親被海浪捲走了。」愛爾蘭人重重嚥下嘴裡的酸澀，搖搖頭，嘴角勉強扯出一抹微笑：「這事困擾我好久，後來Liam跟我說，也許老爸並不希望我放手。如果當時我放開船桅，可能換作是他親眼看著我被海浪沖去，那會讓他更痛苦。」

船長用力地眨眨眼，彷彿強行迫令自己從思緒抽身：「雖然我不能確定，sir，但你的父親是真正了解你的人，應知道那不是你內心的真正想法，他一定會諒解你的。」

Shay說話時，Haytham的眼睛從未自他臉上移開。在今晚以前，Shay從未跟他說起這段往事，現在他總算明白為何Shay每次殺死故人之後，都堅持乘夜開船，不肯讓Gist接班。

不論是Achilles Davenport，還是Liam O'Brien，這些名字對Shay來說，都不僅僅是名字，更是一段段永不磨滅的回憶。他可能毀掉了父親的名譽，但Shay為了保障人類安全，親手殺死一個又一個曾在他生命裡扮演過要角的人。

Haytham不敢再往後想。

「你剛才說，你會跟Gist談，我想知道他如何安慰你。」  
「啊，你不想知道的。」Shay有點無力地笑著，但Haytham的眼睛仍盯著他看，船長投降似地嘆了口氣：「他會用足以撞斷幾根肋骨的力量給我一個擁抱，還說要請我喝酒，喝多少都可以。」  
「顯然你不怎麼受落?」  
「這樣說吧，也許我需要的不是任何形式上的安慰，我只想有人願意靜靜地聽我講話。如果擁抱或請客能讓Gist心裡好過點，那就由他吧。Gist確是個忠實可靠的好伙伴，有時我覺得，能遇到他是少有的好事。」

Haytham點點頭，喝光杯裡早已放涼的茶，緩緩站起身來。Shay知道會談結束，也站起來往門口走去。

「我想你知道，你沒有辜負Sir Monro對你的期望，也沒有讓我失望。我很高興你轉投到我們這邊來了。」  
「謝謝，sir。」  
「我不單是以上級的身份對你說這些話。」

Shay揚了揚眉，似乎有點意外。正要開口，門外忽然響起一陣咳嗽聲。笑意自船長的唇角漾開，他壓低聲音跟Haytham說：「那是Gist，他大抵來探聽我是否還活著。」  
「確實像他的作風。」Haytham凝視著Shay仍殘留笑意的眼睛，緩緩道：「接下來你或會遭遇很多險阻，但你要時刻謹記，我會一直等你回來向我述職，你萬事小心，好好保重。」  
「我明白，sir，我不會讓你失望的。」

Haytham輕拍他的肩膀，然後轉身。一陣開門關門的聲音過後，是倉促的低語。他不由得想，如果Shay遇到Gist是出於好運，那麼，他遇到Shay大概是因為愛爾蘭人在不知不覺間借予他許多許多的運氣。


End file.
